JEEP is a brand of American automobiles that makes sport utility vehicles and off-road vehicles. Some models of vehicles produced under the JEEP brand include option to use an open interior configuration where the interior of the vehicle is generally open to the surrounding environment. This can create problems for securely leaving items inside the vehicle when it is unattended.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide devices and methods for securing an area in such vehicles from passersby. Such area can be utilized to leave items that may be easily stolen if left within unsecured areas of the vehicle.